Ryan Irvin
Characteristics One thing to note about Ryan is that he doesn't often leave the inner confines of his own social circle. Those outside his circle he deems to be weak, and not worth the time of day, when he does associate with them he is cold, dismissive, and rude. The only worthy thing he finds in them is to bully them. He mostly Bullies as a reminder of how the pecking order is instilled and that those being bullied are to remain at their lowly level, while he is at the top. He is very competitive and will aim to outperform others to show them they just aren't on his level. Ryan is a very dark, volatile person as well. Seeing that should his adversaries come forth to challenge him in any way he will create plans to put himself in a strategic position to outdo them. Whatever the personal cost this may be, his competitive nature makes it very hard for him to accept defeat. The only time he would come to reach outside his social circle was the 'friendship' with Michael, of whom he saw to have promise as a protege of sorts when he first arrived at Bullworth. They formed a friendship which was mostly about Ryan 'training' Michael to adhere to his ways but once they became competitive with one another, and Ryan realized Michael was a threat, the two developed a rivalry. This rivalry saw both parties try to outdo each other at every turn. Appearance He is tall, strong and lean. His hair is dirty blond and he stands at 6'0" and is 194 pounds. He mostly wears the school letterman's jacket, with the school slack, and very basic, green running shoes. Background Not much information is given on what Ryan's childhood was like. He was born in Houston, Texas and his father is believed to be abusive to both him, and his mother. He hated his father but also highly respected him. He arrived at Bullworth in the eighth grade and in his Freshman year befriended Ted Thompson. By the time he was a junior Ryan was one of the star players on the team and had catapulted himself up the popularity rankings. It was at this time Ted became the leader of the clique, despite Ryan's ambitions to be the Jock leader. Ryan believed that under Ted's rule the Jocks would not be as respected unless he were the one calling the shots. When Michael Jones arrived at Bullworth Ryan instantly saw promise in him and reached out to him, insisting that removing Ted would mean they would rule the school. The plan was for Michael, an outsider, to remove Ted and allow Ryan to take control. What Ryan didn't tell Michael was that the plan to rule the school didn't involve Michael at all. Ryan planned to turn on Michael and take the school for himself. Despite not having the rule over the Jocks clique in his final year of high school Ryan holds enough influence to call the shots over most of the Jocks except for Ted, and Damon. He'd even claim to be in charge of the Jocks, seeing as how he views himself to be their 'intellectual superior.' Relationships Love Interest(s): Beatrice Trudeau: Beatrice and Ryan have formed a secret relationship. The two were partnered together on an assignment and soon found themselves allured to one another. Ryan, on his part, is ashamed of this relationship as he believes that should anyone noteworthy discovers this he will lose his credibility as one of the 'cool guys' on campus. Mandy Wiles: Ryan's current love interest, though more of political interest than any romantic attraction as she is the top girl at the academy and should Ryan acquire her it would put him in a position to hold the most power at the academy. Friends: Ted Thompson: The two formed a friendship in the 9th grade and have been best friends since. Once Ted became leader of the clique though he quickly became a competitor for Ryan, who had aspirations to lead the clique since he arrived at the academy. Ryan sees him as his best friend, but also believes he is unfit to lead the clique. Damon West: As far as Ryan is concerned Damon is the only real threat he has at the school. Even with that he thinks of him as a dumb brute. Still he has respect for Damon and would not willingly cross him unless a plan was already in place. Jocks: Ryan views the other members of the clique to be under his command. Many of them are afraid of him as he is cold, and ruthless. He is aware that Ted and Damon run the clique but also that he is the true brains behind the operation. Acquaintances: Luis Luna: The two of them are not friends. Ryan does not personally get along with Luis because he does not induce fear, or respect in Luis. Luis views Ryan as deranged as he finds Gary to be, and is relieved that Ted is in charge. Still, based on the fact that they are in the same clique the two have never crossed paths in a way that would indicate them as rivals. Leroy Atlas: Ryan, for the most part, respects Leroy. He'd never admit to it, and he has his eye on Leroy should he ever need to combat him, but he thinks Leroy is smart, physically tough, and mentally capable. Michael Jones: Ryan would consider Michael to be his greatest adversary. A kid physically stronger than him, but someone who is also ready to challenge him mentally. Ryan befriended him, thinking that Michael would be crucial to his domination of the school, now finds himself at odds with his former friend. Though the two are not currently enemies there's a very thin line between them and that line is being crossed. Jo Sinclair: Entertaining is the one word he'd use to describe Jo. In fact, he finds her to also be quite attractive but he doesn't see it in a romantic aspect. Her rebellious nature is something he finds attractive, if not unorthodox. Enemies: Bucky Pasteur: Ryan is completely aware of Bucky's feelings for Beatrice and uses his standing in the school to completely belittle the Nerd. Even when in denial of his feelings for Beatrice he still is unwilling to let this dork anywhere near her. Algernon Papadopoulos: Algie despises Ryan more than any of the other Jocks at the academy. Ryan targets Algie out of pure joy. Nerds: Ryan does not view the Nerds in a way of personal animosity (Well, besides Bucky and Algie) more so just to make it concrete that those who he views as beneath him should remain as such and his bullying is to merely keep them in their place. Derby Harrington: Ryan views Derby as a competitor. He greatly respects Derby, but he realizes that Derby would be a top challenge for him, and even thinks that he'd be his hardest adversary besides Michael should it ever come down to it. Kyla Vazquez: Extremely jealous of how this young girl was able to take control of the clique Ryan believes her to be a complete nuisance. He respects her abilities to subdue, and manipulate, but he'd never go so far to accept her as his equal, even when she is. Townies: He completely despises the Townies after the events at the carnival when they attempted to jump him, and the others. Ryan has big plans for revenge, and once they're in place he looks to put them back where they belong. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Boys Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Jocks